vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peketo (The Black Heart)
Summary Peketo is the ghost of an insane child who is obsessed with the color red. When he was alive, Peketo secretly learned about occult arts by spying on his father. One day, Peketo accidentally opened a portal to the other world and was amazed by all the beautiful red he saw and by the power of the king, which could be felt far away. The portal closed and he was brought back to earth in disappointment. Obsessed of what he saw, Peketo started killing people just to see the red of their blood, which was the only red similar to the one of the other world. He killed his father and many more people before being captured, and then finally was murdered as a vengeance by one of the victim's relatives. Eventually, he was resurrected as a strange ghost through the many pacts he made while practicing occultism. Now as a ghost he is able to travel freely to the other world in order to seek out for the kings heart in Final's possession and claim that wonderful power as his own. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Peketo. A.K.A: Insane child Origin: The Black Heart Gender: Male Age: Unspecified; Ageless. (However, it is known that he is a child) Classification: Insane ghost, serial killer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Resurrection, Ghost Physiology, Levitation, Teleportation, Limited Weapon Summoning, Skilled with knives, Regeneration (Likely Low-Godly. Was completely destroyed by Final and came back seconds after) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Managed to make Final stagger after several blows) Speed: Subsonic (Can casually dodge thrown scalpels, and even aim-dodge Final's laser beams) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Easily ripped the head of a human with a single, casual blow; Should be comparable to the likes of Animus) Durability: Small Building level (Endured Final's strongest attack - a massive explosion that covered the entire area) Immortality and Regeneration make him difficult to kill Stamina: Virtually Limitless (According to Final, Peketo and his father would fight for "an eternity") Range: Several meters with thrown scalpel/head. Standard Equipment: *'Scalpel:' Peketo's weapon of choice is a metal scalpel with a red plastic handle. It seems to be pretty much a normal scalpel - although significantly more durable, not being damaged/affected the slightest even when it strikes continuously extremely durable foes. It also appears that Peketo can summon many scalpels, seen with his specials and Hypers (Where he throws one or more scalpels, despite not being shown carrying more than one). Intelligence: Average to low; Skilled at knife-fighting and on combat. Insanity makes it hard to determine his intelligence. Weaknesses: Naive, childish nature, too brutal. Feats: *Managed to give a good fight to Final. *Easily decapitated a human with a single blow of his scalpel. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleport:' Pretty self-explanatory. Peketo covers his head with the hood of his jacket and disappears, only to re-appear somewhere else. *'Cruel Ascenscion:' Peketo slashes with his scalpel on a arc upwards, optionally following with many other slashes, downwards and upwards. *'Vital Stab:' Peketo slashes upwards with great brutality, launching the enemy into the air while causing significant damage. However, he can only use this move while in the air. *'Critical Slice:' This Hyper, is similar to the Vital Stab, but it can be executed on any part of the arena. Peketo slashes upwards with enough strength to break one's bones and dish out large quantities of blood from his victims, while also launching them to the air at large heights. *'5 Chances to Die:' In this Hyper, Peketo slashes upwards 5 times on a row, each time causing more damage and knockback than the previous one (Although they'll always combo, should one of the slashes hit). *'Tele-cut:' Peketo teleports towards the enemy, and leaps onto him while swinging the scalpel in a surprise attack. Reliable to catch the enemy off-guard. *'Scarlet Delight:' A very quick Hyper in which Peketo teleports towards the enemy, stabbing through them with the scalpel, only to teleport again (But this time, on their back) and repeat the process. He does the same thing some times before making one last, powerful blow that throws the enemy away. *'Dementia 13:' Peketo stabs the enemy multiple times in a mad frenzy, stabbing so fast that his enemies can barely react. *'Innocente ma non troppo:' Peketo's Finishing Move; He summons a large, metallic-like structure behind his enemy with spikes on it. Peketo then slams the enemy against the structure, crushing the enemy's bones and rupturing his/her vital organs, killing him/her instantly. *'Marie Antoniette attack:' Peketo's "special mode"; Peketo removes his head and throws it against his enemy, where it will start bouncing on the stage and on the enemy, causing significant damage with each hit. However, Peketo's body also moves and attacks. To compensate that advantage, Peketo can't use any of his special moves while he is in this mode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Black Heart Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8